Poems
by Hawkheart-Neko
Summary: These are one's I've written and made up!
1. A God That is Yours

**A God that is Yours**

Slender beams of accusation enter  
this darkened chamber as I kneel,  
always fearful, always fearful,  
frozen here,  
waiting.

Tortured forms wrought in panes of glass loom as  
dust dances in the air,  
forming an image in my mind,  
penetrating my darkened soul.

Terror on my face.

I raise my head, now railing against  
this uncaring reality.


	2. Dark Betrayal

**Dark Betrayal**

Around, all around, the sinister creatures gather.  
My dread grows as an avenging sword falls against my neck.  
It mutilates me, and darkly my  
blood drips  
to the cold, uncaring tombstones.  
In pain I flee  
while Hell takes my hand.  
Now alone, my soul falls upon uncaring eyes.

This is my Hell


	3. Dark Love

**Dark love**

It is a night of darkness, a song of dark desire,  
wolves vent their pain. The eternal one  
rises.

Curling, icy wisps of death shrouds her deathly form,  
an everlasting desire.

Her inky black hair cascades over  
pale and tragic shoulders, and her  
full blood red lips part slightly, to taste the  
red tears streaming from the  
pale flesh beneath  
her.

Now a night of ecstasy,  
I remember her.


	4. Devoid of Love

**Devoid of Love**

The nights falls in a heavy, suffocating cloak, cold and alone are we.  
The god, for whom you pray  
flares once, then dies,  
smothered by the all-encompassing dark.  
All hope must surely perish.

Your love is no more.  
How could you abandon me?  
Shadows surround us, crying,  
we have lost our way.


	5. For my Love

**For my love, **(You know who you are! 3)**. **

I feel so Happy, safe, secure and happy, calm sometimes,  
When I think of you each night and day,  
And when I see you, I see :3's,  
I love you more than words can say...

You're so immense! This love is unconditional!  
I can't resist your personality, it's true!  
The stars and outdoors fade into shadows...  
I am absolutely crazy for you!

Your soul is gentle; your heart is kind,  
And my heart is truly in your hands.  
I could sleep and eat 'til life was done,  
But YOU are the focus of my plans.

This unlimited joy is immense my love,  
And for you (You know who! 3), I thank Heaven above.  
All my love, Hawkeh


	6. My Love

**My Love, (You know who you are!)**

_Your skin glows like the brightest diamond, blossoms beautiful as the rose in the purest hope of spring.  
My yearning heart rises to your joyful voice and leaps like a Spider at the whisper of your name, (You know who you are!).  
The evening ascends in on a great Hawk wing.  
I am calmed by your memories that I carry into the twilight of Heartbeams and hold next to my head.  
I am filled with hope that I may dry your tears of sorrow.  
As my sanity falls from my gloves, it reminds me of your heart.  
In the hushed, I listen for the last Song of the spring.  
My heated hands leap to my arms. I wait in the crystal moonlight for your secrets, cold, so that we may sleep as one, hands to hands, in search of the glorious Dark and spiritual Clan of love._


	7. Righteous Hatred

**Righteous Hatred**

What have you taken away?  
A dark black shadowy cloud of betrayal as affections disappears.  
Once we shared wonder,  
untainted and glad-hearted,  
but your thirst shrank.  
A furious vision of agony -  
thoughts follow hate, follow death,  
love spoiled.  
In a torrent of hatred,  
I condemn you.


	8. Who?

** Who?  
**They say my heart is ice.  
They say my soul is black.  
There is one person, they say,  
Who can make my pain… go away…  
"Who is this person?" You may ask,  
"Hidden behind this figurative mask?"  
You may never know reader dear,  
Who keeps me safe and free of fear.  
Their light shines so bright,  
It illuminates the darkest nights.  
Oh well, it's time to go…  
For this person... Well,  
You may never know.


	9. We'd Still be Together

**_We'd Still be Together_**  
The darkness enfolds us, hateful eyes look upon our blackened souls. I take your hand, pull you into a hug and whisper, "At least we're still together."  
Even though the world does not care, the eyes; full of hate and mocking, devoid of love. They stare, untouched by love. The disgust and hatred is overpowering, the blackness is choking.  
I turn to you and whisper again, "Promise you'll always remember… me."  
I stand and face the hateful stares, I then turn toward the gallows' stairs.  
Put the rope around my neck, a single "I love you." Leaves my lips, before I fall into Abyss.  
Into the depths of Hell I fall, wanting you to make the call.  
Dead or Alive.  
Close or Apart.  
We'd still be together.  
Deep inside our hearts.


End file.
